Please don't leave me
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Jane décide de quitter le CBI après avoir découvert le terrible secret de Lisbon. ATTENTION, certaines scenes pourraient être choquante. Vous êtes averti.
1. Reste avec moi

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic un peu spéciale. Je vous préviens tout de suite qu'elle ne sera pas facile à lire, surtout à cause du sujet traitait et de certaines scènes qui pourraient choquer certaines personnes. Si vous ne vous sentez pas le courage de la lire alors passez votre chemin.

Je vous préviendrais lorsque les passages seront difficiles, histoire de ne pas vous choquer de trop.

J'ai écris cette fic il y à longtemps déjà et je me suis enfin décidé à la reprendre après des mois de pause. J'espère avoir quelques commentaires quand même.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Reste avec moi<strong>

* * *

><p>Teresa Lisbon n'aimait pas laisser du travail inachevé, pour elle tout devait être fini le jour où tout avait commencé. Cela s'appliquait aussi bien aux rapports d'enquêtes, qu'aux rapports entre les gens. En ce Vendredi soir, elle ne cessait de repenser à ce qui s'était passé durant la journée. Des choses avaient été faites et d'autres dites et tout cela la perturbait. Elle se posait milles et une question et elle voulait des réponses. Elle se décida alors à quitter son bureau et à aller voir la personne concernée. Elle devait savoir, elle ne parviendrait pas à passer à autre chose tant qu'elle ne saurait pas la vérité.<p>

En entrant dans l'espace de travail, elle remarqua que ses collègues étaient déjà partis, sûrement depuis un certain temps. Elle regarda sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il était déjà une heure bien avancé de la nuit. Mais ça ne la découragea pas pour autant. Elle devait absolument savoir, il le lui devait, sa curiosité avait eu de trop grandes conséquences pour elle. Une fois encore il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et avait cherché à savoir ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû apprendre. Elle s'en était fait la promesse, ce qu'il s'était passé il y a plusieurs mois déjà devait rester son secret à elle seule. Il n'avait aucun droit de venir et de fouiller en elle comme il l'avait fait.

La jeune femme prit alors la direction de l'ascenseur, montant dans cette pièce où elle le savait, il se trouverait sûrement, ruminant sur sa vie passée, ses remords, ses actions qui l'avaient détruit. Au fur et à mesure que la cabine montait, sa motivation baissait. En arrivant enfin au dernier étage, elle n'était plus vraiment sûre de vouloir avoir la vérité. Après tout, qu'allait-elle changer à présent? Ce qui était fait était fait, elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, elle devait aller de l'avant et passer à autre chose. Mais une part d'elle voulait savoir. Alors elle franchit le seuil de la pièce, s'attendant à le trouver sur son lit de fortune comme d'habitude. Mais au lieu de ça elle se heurta au silence et au vide de la pièce. Où était-il encore passé?

Au moment de ressortir, quelque chose attira son attention, une feuille de papier, laissée négligemment sur le sol poussiéreux. Elle se pencha et se saisit du bout de papier. Elle y reconnut son écriture, fine et douce. Elle hésita un moment puis, mue par la curiosité, la parcourut.

Et là son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Il avait enfin pris une décision, il avait choisi d'aller de l'avant lui aussi mais cela ne l'impliquait pas, ni elle, ni ses collègues. Alors il en était ainsi, il les oubliait, eux, les enquêtes, le CBI et tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus durant toutes ces années à travailler ensemble? Elle avait du mal à y croire, mais c'était pourtant vrai. Bientôt elle ne le reverrait plus, elle n'aurait plus à le supporter tous les jours que Dieu fait. Mais à cette simple pensée, une larme trouva le chemin de sa joue. Elle ne voulait pas que tout se termine ainsi, elle ne voulait pas devoir refaire sa vie sans lui, même s'il était insupportable, elle avait appris à vivre avec lui à ses côtés, à supporter ses coups foireux et pourtant si ingénieux. Elle ne le lui avait jamais dit, mais elle aimait bien quand il mettait de la vie dans leur travail, même si à chaque fois elle se faisait réprimander, au moins il n'agissait pas seul et à chaque fois l'enquête se finissait rapidement. Elle avait besoin de lui, dans le travail et dans sa vie. Il lui avait ouvert les yeux sur tant de choses qu'elle ne pouvait simplement pas s'imaginer qu'il ne soit plus là.

Lisbon redescendit alors, passa par son bureau prendre ses affaires et rejoignit sa voiture. Elle savait exactement où le trouver. Alors elle allait le retrouver, pour lui parler, lui faire comprendre à quel point il était important pour le travail, le CBI et surtout pour elle.

Peut-être arriverait-elle à le faire changer d'avis. Elle avait beaucoup de doutes mais comme le disait l'adage qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Elle monta en voiture, salua l'agent de sécurité avant de quitter le parking des locaux du CBI. Elle roula durant de longues minutes, observant les rebords de routes dans le secret espoir de tomber sur sa voiture. Elle serait facilement repérable, il ne circulait pas tant de Citroën DS dans les rues de Sacramento.

Au bout de presque une demi-heure de recherches, elle finit par la trouver, garée sur le bas côté presque à la sortie de la ville. Elle stoppa sa voiture derrière celle de son consultant puis marcha jusqu'au sable.

Il faisait nuit, mais la lune éclairé la plage et les étoiles, scintillantes dans le ciel, donnaient à la mer un aspect féérique. Il ne fut pas difficile de le trouver, la plage était vide de toute vie humaine à part le sienne. Il se tenait droit, les pieds nus dans l'eau, sa veste de costume sur le sol, ainsi que son gilet et sa chemise volant sur les côtés de son corps. Il se trouvait de dos par rapport à elle, mais elle pouvait sentir qu'il n'allait pas bien. Ses épaules se levaient et s'abaissaient de façon rapide, preuve que le chagrin l'habitait. Elle s'en voulut beaucoup, après tout, il ne serait pas triste s'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait vécu des mois plus tôt, voilà pourquoi elle ne lui avait rien dit. Seuls son médecin et sa patronne le savaient, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Elle était parvenue à dissimuler cette histoire à tous, mais Jane avait remarqué qu'elle avait changé, rien ne pouvait lui échapper, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de le cacher.

Elle marcha jusqu'à lui lentement, très lentement, redoutant sa réaction en la voyant. Une fois juste derrière lui, elle déposa sa main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter en se retournant.

.

"_ Lisbon."

"_ Jane."

"_ Que faites-vous là?"

"_ Je vous cherchais."

"_ Pourquoi? Je croyais que vous ne vouliez plus me voir."

"_ Je sais et je suis vraiment navré de la façon dont je vous ai parlé. Mais j'étais en colère…. Sur le moment."

"_ Et plus maintenant?"

"_ Si, mais plus contre vous, plutôt contre moi."

.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, dans le silence, les yeux dans les yeux. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire à l'autre, trop gênaient de la situation. Finalement ce fut Lisbon qui amorça le premier geste en se saisissant de la main de son ami. Celui-ci laissa voir sa surprise mais resserra ses doigts sur la main de la jeune femme. Il baissa les yeux sur leurs mains enlacées puis remonta son regard sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle lui souriait, mais il pouvait voir au fond de ses yeux à quel point elle était triste. Il sut tout de suite pourquoi. Elle avait sûrement lu la lettre qu'il avait écrite quelques heures plus tôt et était venue le faire changer d'avis. Mais rien ne pourrait lui faire changer sa décision, il avait une fois de trop fait une chose impardonnable et il devait prendre des distances avec ceux qu'il connaissait, il était dangereux pour eux. Alors il dégagea sa main et fit un pas en arrière. Lisbon le regarda faire, se disant que finalement ce n'était pas une si bonne idée d'être venue le retrouver, mais son cœur lui criait le contraire.

.

"_ Jane, s'il vous plait, ne me repoussez pas."

"_ Je suis un danger pour vous Lisbon, vous devriez m'en être reconnaissant."

"_ Vous croyez vraiment ce que vous dites?"

"_ Oui je le crois."

"_ Alors vous ne me connaissez pas aussi bien que vous le pensez."

"_ Mais par ma faute il vous est arrivé…"

.

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, se rappelant de la raison pour laquelle il était parti. Il se tourna vers l'océan, espérant que sa patronne comprendrait et partirait. Mais Lisbon en avait décidé autrement et elle le contourna pour se tenir en face de lui. Elle l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux en tenant son visage en coupe dans ses mains. Jane tenta bien de l'esquiver mais elle ne le laissa pas faire.

.

"_ Ecoutez-moi bien monsieur je sais tout, je ne vous en veux pas, vous ne pouviez pas savoir ce qui allait se passer, personne ne le pouvait. Ce qui est fait est fait et on ne pourra malheureusement pas revenir en arrière alors autant aller de l'avant."

"_ Comment pouvez vous croire que je pourrais vivre en sachant ce qu'ils vous ont fait, par ma faute?"

"_ Mais vous êtes borné ma parole."

"_ Je suis comme ça et vous ne pourrez pas me changer."

"_ Je le sais bien et c'est ça qui m'embête."

.

Elle lui sourit, il en fit autant. Il se détendait petit à petit au contact des mains de la jeune femme sur son visage. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir les retirer, si seulement elle pouvait savoir ce que cela déclenchait en lui. Des vagues de chaleur se répandaient dans tous ses membres, allant de son ventre à son cœur et finissant sur ses joues, à l'endroit même où se trouvaient les mains de Teresa. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de la jeune femme réchauffer l'air, la douceur de ses mains et de sa peau contre la sienne. Il s'imprégnait de l'odeur de son parfum, profitant de ce moment d'intimité qu'il savait ne pas durer. Il voulait pourtant tellement la tenir contre lui, leurs deux corps ne faisant plus qu'un, mais jamais elle ne se laisserait faire et il ruinerait ses chances de pouvoir la revoir un jour.

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Lisbon, ces yeux si beaux, si brillants et si…. Tristes. Non, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit triste, pas quand elle était si proche de lui. Ses yeux glissèrent de ses yeux à ses lèvres puis remontèrent à la rencontre des émeraudes de la jeune femme. Mais il ne vit que ses paupières, les yeux de sa patronne ne le fixant plus lui mais ses lèvres, comme lui quelques secondes plus tôt. Il sourit en se disant que décidément ils étaient pareils tous les deux.

Alors il prit une décision pour eux, une décision qui ne lui laissait que deux issues possible: soit elle se laissait aller et profitait avec lui de ce tendre moment, soit elle le giflait et décidait de ne plus jamais le revoir.

Tout doucement, il rapprocha son visage de celui de Lisbon, lui laissant ainsi la possibilité de se défiler si elle le désirait. Quoi que, en y repensant, c'était elle qui maintenait son visage dans ses mains, donc il semblerait qu'elle ne soit pas encline à se dégager de lui.

Ses lèvres étaient à présent proches de celles de sa partenaire, alors, délicatement, comme une caresse, il laissa leurs bouches se rencontrer. Quelques secondes seulement, juste pour lui donner un avant goût de ce qui l'attendait si elle se laissait aller dans ses bras. Puis il s'écarta, fermant les yeux et attendant la réaction de la jeune femme. Réaction qui ne tarda pas, ce qui le laissa sans voix. Le choc de ce qu'elle venait de faire imprégnant tout son corps.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Je vous posterais la suite aussi vite que possible, mais actuellement je n'ai que 7 chapitres d'avance et je voudrais en écrire plusieurs pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps, alors je pense que je posterais la suite dans le courant du week-end.<p> 


	2. Attraction mutuelle

Bon alors premièrement, je m'xcuse de ne pas avoir posté la suite plus tôt. Ma mère et ma sœur sont rentrées en France il y a quelques jours et depuis je ne fait que travailler.

Alors comme demain je vais encore bosser, 14h de suite, je vous poste la suite maintenant, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.

Encore un grand merci à **Sarah d'émeraude** et **Janeandteresa** pour les commentaires, mes plus fidèles lectrices.

Bonne lecture,

Bisous,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Attraction mutuelle<strong>

* * *

><p>Contrairement à ce que pensait Jane, Lisbon ne le frappa pas, mais ne lui rendit pas son baiser pour autant. Non, au contraire, la jeune femme s'éloigna brusquement de lui, passant ses bras autour de son corps dans une vaine tentative de se protéger. Elle se tourna face à l'océan et se mit à frissonner.<p>

Le mentaliste se traita intérieurement d'idiot, il avait agit sans réfléchir sous l'impulsion du moment, mais pour une fois il aurait dû réfléchir avant d'agir. Il l'avait une fois de plus fait souffrir, il ne pourrait jamais faire une chose bien avec elle et il s'en voulut immédiatement. Il se rapprocha d'elle, lentement et très délicatement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, déposa sa main sur son épaule. Lisbon sursauta mais ne bougea pas. Alors Jane passa ses bras autour d'elle et la rapprocha de lui. Lisbon ferma les yeux, savourant le contact de son corps contre le sien, s'en voulant d'avoir agit si violement alors que le mentaliste ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Mais c'était devenu instinctif, elle n'y pouvait rien. A chaque fois que quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle ou tentait de la toucher elle voulait se protéger.

Elle s'en voulait de se montrer aussi faible face aux autres et elle s'en voulait de ne pas leur dire les raisons de ses agissements, mais elle ne voulait pas être prise en pitié. C'était la pire chose qui aurait pu arriver après ce qu'elle avait subit. Mais surtout, c'était de la pitié de Jane dont elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne l'aurait avouée à personne mais elle aimait quand il la taquinait, quand il faisait ses coups en douce pour obtenir des résultats sur les affaires qu'ils traitaient. C'était un peu plus facile de travailler dans ces conditions. Mais elle ne pourrait jamais le lui dire, car elle devait se montrer ferme en tant que chef d'unité.

Elle finit par se retourner et leva les yeux pour aller à la rencontre de ceux de son consultant. Il n'avait pas bougé, attendant qu'elle décide de lui faire face. Il respectait trop cette femme pour aller contre son choix. Lisbon se rapprocha lentement de lui, allant même jusqu'à se coller à lui, se serrant contre son torse, savourant la chaleur qui se dégageait de lui et se répandait en elle. Elle sentie des bras l'entourer et cette fois elle ne se dégagea pas, au contraire elle passa elle-même ses bras autour de lui et ferma les yeux.

Elle se laissa totalement aller aux sensations qui l'envahissaient, des sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenties avec personne. Elle nicha sa tête dans le cou de l'homme qui en profita pour raffermir l'étreinte et coller leurs deux corps. Ils étaient bien là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant le plaisir de ce moment particulier. Puis, Lisbon releva la tête et se retrouva si proche de son visage qu'elle se mit à rougir, ce qui fit sourire Jane. Leurs yeux se fixaient, se soudant les uns aux autres, leurs souffles se mélangeaient, créant un lien unique entre leurs deux corps. La jeune femme rapprocha son visage du sien et, doucement, sans précipitation, déposa ses lèvres contre celles si tentantes de son consultant. Elle se sentit trembler de désir pour cet homme, à tel point qu'à cet instant elle en voulait plus, plus que cette simple étreinte, elle voulait pouvoir sentir son corps contre le sien, débarrassé de ses vêtements, le sentir nu contre elle. Jane n'en demandait pas moins et il commença à passer ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme, la caressant, provoquant en elle des frissons de plaisir.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas aller trop vite, qu'il devait prendre son temps s'il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Et il était prêt à prendre tout le temps qu'il fallait pour que Lisbon se sente en confiance, il l'aimait trop pour lui faire du mal et il espérait qu'elle le sache, qu'elle le connaisse suffisamment pour ne pas en douter. Et à cet instant il semblerait qu'elle lui fasse confiance car elle entreprit de passer ses mains sous sa chemise déjà bien ouverte. Il ne l'en empêcha pas, au contraire il l'aida même à se délester du vêtement encombrant. Ils s'embrassaient comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils pouvaient le faire. Les mains se baladaient sur les corps, provoquant des gémissements de plaisir chez l'un et l'autre.

Alors Jane attrapa la jeune femme et la souleva, ce qui le fit détacher leurs lèvres. Elle émit un grognement de mécontentement qui le fit sourire. Il se mit à genoux, son fardeau toujours dans ses bras et la déposa délicatement sur le sable fin et reprenant ses lèvres. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Lisbon qui en fit de même. La langue de Jane tenta alors de percer le barrage de ses dents, se sentant frustré de ne pouvoir y parvenir. Lisbon semblait prendre plaisir à le rendre fou, puis finalement elle desserra sa mâchoire et libéra sa propre langue qui pénétra la bouche du consultant qui en profita pour la saisir. Alors commença un ballet endiablé qui entraînait et emmêlait les langues des deux protagonistes. Les mains ne restaient pas inactives puisque celles de Jane, après avoir parcourues l'intégralité du dos de sa partenaire, avaient commençaient la découverte de l'avant de son corps. Il se baladait sur le débardeur de la jeune femme, caressant ses seins au travers du tissu, la faisant se cambrer de plaisir en gémissant. Lisbon laissa une de ses mains glisser entre elle et son amant et commença une douce torture de caressa et de pincement à des endroits qui, elle s'en rendait compte, étaient très sensibles.

D'un puissant coup de rein, elle se retrouva sur Jane qui ne savait pas comment une si petite femme pouvait avoir autant de force. Mais il lui poserait la question plus tard, pour le moment il devait se concentrer sur le ventre de sa douce qu'il apercevait en dessous du tissu et qu'il rêvait de pouvoir parcourir de ses lèvres. Il glissa une main sur la peau de la jeune femme qui contracta ses abdos, aplatissant encore plus son ventre. Jane sourit et continua sa douce caresse en remontant jusqu'à son soutien gorge. Il passa dessus et se glissa à l'intérieur par le haut, titillant les bouts des seins déjà durcis de plaisir pour lui. Il fit tourner son doigt autour du mamelon de la jeune femme qui rejeta la tête en arrière en soufflant de bien être. De son autre main, il avait atteint la ceinture du pantalon qu'il entreprit de défaire, sans grande difficulté. A croire qu'il était un maître en la matière. Il ouvrit ensuite le bouton et fit lentement descendre la braguette, dévoilant un petit string en dentelle noire légèrement transparent. La vue du fruit défendu à travers la dentelle fit monter en lui le désir, ce qui n'échappa aucunement à Lisbon, qui en profita pour se coller à lui, se frottant contre sa partie intime. Elle le sentit se tendre sous elle, elle savait qu'à ce rythme, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait mis de côté ses craintes, elle voulait en profiter et faire durer le plaisir. Elle décolla leurs corps, juste ce qu'il faut pour faire diminuer la pression sanguine dans le membre déjà bien tendu de son partenaire, et commença à déposer des baisers sur son torse. Jane tenta de retenir le corps de la jeune femme mais elle ne lui en laissa pas la possibilité. Elle était la patronne, elle décidait pour eux, et elle avait justement décidé de prendre les choses en main, de jouer à sa façon, selon ses règles. Si le consultant voulait pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout avec elle, il devrait se plier à ses règles et il allait le faire.

Teresa Lisbon était la première femme avec qui il se sentait bien depuis la mort de son épouse. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour ressentir autant d'attirance, autant d'amour pour une autre femme. Mais elle avait réussi là où Kristina Frye avait échoué. Elle n'essayait pas de le changer, n'essayait pas de le faire parler de son passé, se contentant de ce qu'il se sentait de dire et de faire. Et c'était une des raisons qui avait fait que, petit à petit il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Au début il avait eu peur qu'en se laissant aller à ses sentiments, il allait tromper sa femme, mais à présent il se rendait compte qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre dans le deuil éternellement. Et ce qu'il allait faire ce soir, il ne l'avait pas fait depuis si longtemps qu'il avait peur de la décevoir.

.

"_ Tu ne me décevras pas."

"_ Tu lis dans les pensées?"

"_ J'ai eu un bon professeur et je sais que tu sauras être tendre et aimant."

"_ Je ne ferais jamais quoi que ce soit qui puisse te faire du mal."

"_ Je le sais et c'est pour ça que ce soir j'ai décidé d'aller de l'avant, avec toi."

.

Lisbon sourit à Jane qui se redressa pour capturer ses lèvres. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et vint se coller à lui, provoquant ainsi des frissons de plaisir chez son amant qui grogna de frustration de ne pouvoir en faire plus. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres et, sans se décoller de lui, glissa ses mains entre eux et ouvrit le pantalon de Jane, le libérant ainsi de la première couche de tissu qui le faisait souffrir. Mais ça ne suffisait pas et elle le savait très bien.

Lentement elle fit glisser le pantalon aux pieds de son consultant, ondulant son corps contre lui au passage, laissant ses cheveux glisser sur son torse, puis sur son ventre. Les seins de la jeune femme se frottèrent au membre durci et tendu de Jane qui se laissa aller au sol, se cachant le visage d'une main alors que l'autre se perdait dans sa bouche pour étouffer ses gémissements.

Une fois le pantalon au loin, Lisbon remonta jusqu'à la bouche de Jane, frottant son corps au sien, frissonnant contre lui, caressant chaque parcelle de peau mise à nue devant, ou plutôt sous elle.

.

"_ J'ai envie de e faire plaisir."

.

Ces mots, soufflés avec espièglerie à l'oreille du mentaliste, lui laissa présager une longue, une très longue nuit.

.

.

.

**TBC…**


	3. S'ouvrir à l'autre

Et voilà la suite de cette merveilleuse histoire, chaude à souhait, lol.

Je ne pensais pas poster aujourd'hui mais finalement, pourquoi pas? Et puis il ne me reste que l'épilogue à écrire alors, je ne vous ferais pas attendre trop longtemps. Pour info, après avoir fini de poster cette fic, je vous posterais enfin ma nouvelle fic, enfin pas si nouvelle puisque je l'ai écrite l'année dernière, Vendetta.

Merci encore à **Janeandteresa** et **Sarah d'émeraude** pour les commentaires. Je vois qu'il ne reste plus que vous deux, fideles au poste. Alors rien que pour vous, voici la suite.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>S'ouvrir à l'autre<strong>

* * *

><p>Teresa se pencha sur Jane et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, laissant ses cheveux frôler le torse de son amant, lui provoquant des frissons. Ensuite, elle délaissa la bouche pour goûter à son torse qu'elle parcourut de ses lèvres chaudes, arrachant des gémissements de plaisir chez Jane. Elle pouvait voir le membre durci de désir sous le boxer du mentaliste et, à la grimace qu'il faisait, il devait souffrir de ne pas libérer l'animal. Lisbon sourit en coin en le fixant puis laissa ses yeux descendre sur l'entre jambe de son amant qu'elle entreprit de caresser, lentement, tendrement, amoureusement et sensuellement. Le voyant fermer les yeux de plaisir, elle se redressa et se leva. Elle ramassa la chemise et le pantalon de Jane et s'en recouvrit le corps.<p>

L'homme la regarda faire, surprit et frustré au possible. Après l'avoir chauffé à bloc voilà qu'elle se défilait, qu'elle le laissait sur sa faim? Il lui aurait bien sauté dessus afin d'obtenir ce qu'elle lui avait promis par ses gestes, ses caresses, ses baisers, mais il ne le ferait jamais. Il l'aimait trop pour faire de leur première fois un acte si monstrueux. Alors il s'assit dans le sable et la regarda en train de fermer le dernier bouton de la chemise.

Lisbon releva les yeux vers le consultant, sentant bien l'incompréhension dans son regard. Elle sourit intérieurement. Elle savait exactement à quoi il pensait et elle aimait ça. Elle jouait avec lui, elle voulait qu'il la désire plus que toute autre chose en cet instant et à bien le regarder, ce devait être le cas. Son boxer laissait apercevoir une bosse si énorme qu'elle se doutait qu'il devait avoir mal, mal de désir et mal de frustration. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Jane ne cessait de fixer Lisbon, il aurait aimé aller plus loin après les quelques minutes qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble, à se découvrir, se caresser, s'aimer tout simplement. Ils n'étaient pas allés plus loi mais qu'importe, ils auraient bien le temps de le faire plus tard, lorsqu'elle se sentirait prête et non pas parce que lui en avait envi.

Il est vrai qu'après tant d'années d'abstinence, il avait du mal à résister à l'envie qu'elle avait fait naitre en lui, mais en parfait gentleman, il respectait son choix. Il resta un moment là, assis dans le sable fin, le regard posait sur la femme qui le faisait fantasmer depuis bien longtemps et qui l'avait frustré plus que n'importe quelle femme au cours de sa vie.

Lisbon se dit que c'était assez, elle l'avait fait attendre suffisamment longtemps, elle pouvait le voir à la taille de son boxer qui commençait à diminuer. Il ne fallait pas trop attendre non plus, sinon le désir partirait et elle ne savait pas si elle aurait encore le courage de se donner à lui. Elle ne s'était pas offerte à tant d'hommes que ça au cours de sa vie, le contact du corps de l'autre sexe lui faisant peur, encore à son âge elle avait des appréhensions au moment de passer à l'acte, mais avec Jane c'était différent. Ce n'était pas de lui dont elle avait peur, mais plutôt d'elle. Elle craignait que ses peurs les plus profondes interfèrent avec le bonheur de se retrouver dans ses bras, de partager avec lui des moments intimes et cette peur risquait de ruiner toutes ses chances avec cet homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Alors que Jane se relevait et ramassait le reste de ses affaires, la jeune femme commença à défaire le premier bouton de la chemise qu'elle portait, lentement, sensuellement, prenant plaisir à voir changer le regard que posait sur elle son consultant. Il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait et c'est exactement ce qu'elle cherchait à faire. Elle se rapprocha de lui tout en défaisant le second bouton, puis d'une légère pression des doigts sur son torse, le força à se rassoir, ce qu'il fit sans protester. Elle se recula de deux pas et continua de se dévêtir en prenant son temps et en se déhanchant.

Jane sentit le désir revenir au galop face à la danse sensuelle qu'avait entreprit sa patronne pour lui. Il ne la savait pas comme ça, si attirante et si entreprenante. Mais il aimait la nouvelle facette qu'elle osait lui révéler, il en profitait car il ne savait pas si un jour il aurait de nouveau droit à un tel spectacle. Elle était si belle dans l'éclairage de la lune et des étoiles, son corps se reflétant dans l'écume de l'océan, ses pas laissant leurs traces dans le sable, comme une empreinte de son passage, comme une signature de sa présence en ce lieu qui devenait magique pour lui.

Teresa, une fois tous ses boutons ouverts, fit lentement glisser la chemise sur ses épaules, dévoilant une fois de plus au mentaliste le vêtement de dentelle noire assortie au bas. Jane dégluti à la façon dont elle avait de lui faire découvrir son corps si parfait. Il voulait tellement la prendre dans ses bras à présent et la serrer contre lui, même si c'était pour une chaste étreinte, il crevait d'amour pour cette femme. Il fixa ses yeux bleus dans ceux émeraudes de sa douce et y lu du désir comme elle pouvait en lire dans les siens. Ils avaient, autant l'un que l'autre, envie d'abréger cette danse pourtant si envoutante. Mais il fallait résister, Jane le savait, il sentait que c'était important pour elle, alors il saurait tenir, mais pas trop longtemps quand même.

Lisbon fit lentement descendre le pantalon le long de ses jambes tout en faisant onduler son bassin, laissant une fois de plus Patrick admirer le dessous de dentelle. Elle s'approcha alors de lui, se mit à genoux et fit glisser ses mains sur les jambes de l'homme qui sentait que d'ici peu son boxer allait exploser sous la pression de son sexe tendu à l'extrême. Les mains douces frôlaient son corps sans jamais s'attarder, laissant sur leurs passages des trainées brûlantes. Une fois rendu au cou, elles s'enlacèrent derrière sa nuque et Lisbon se laissa tomber délicatement sur lui, le forçant à s'allonger dans le sable. Ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre, sentant le corps de l'autre réagir au contact de leur peau. Les mains de Jane commencèrent alors à découvrir le dos de la jeune femme, traçant de petites formes imaginaires sur sa peau frissonnante. Es, en se relevant légèrement, il la plaqua contre lui et commença une série de baisers brûlants partant de son cou et descendant jusqu'à sa poitrine qu'il entreprit d'embrasser. Il captura un sein dans sa bouche, le léchant, passant sa langue en cercle autour du mamelon qu'il sentait pointer de plaisir. Il ramena une main vers l'avant en la faisant glisser du dos au ventre et en remontant à la rencontre de l'autre sein, ne voulant pas faire de jaloux. Il commença à le masser tendrement tout en continuant de lécher l'autre. Lisbon se cambrait de plaisir contre son amant, profitant de la langue experte de son consultant ainsi que de sa main qui ne cessait de lui faire du bien. Elle bougeait dans ses bras, faisant de nouveau monter le désir en eux.

La bouche de Jane délaissa le sein pour abreuver le ventre de multitudes de baisers et finit sa course sur le nombril qu'il contourna avec sa langue, glissant par moment à l'intérieur et ressortant pour recommencer ensuite. Lisbon avait glissait ses mains dans les boucles blondes qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de toucher. Elles étaient si douces, elle attrapa une poignée de cheveux qu'elle serra fort dans ses doigts lorsqu'elle sentit une pression sur son entre-jambe. Jane avait continué sa douce torture et se trouvait à présent tout près du fruit défendu. Il le caressa du bout des doigts, faisant monter d'un cran le désir de la jeune femme qui poussa un soupir de bien-être. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou et versa quelques larmes qui stoppèrent Jane.

.

"_ Je t'ai fais mal?"

"_ Non, ce n'est rien."

"_ Pourquoi pleures-tu? Je m'arrête si tu veux."

"_ Non, ce n'est pas toi, c'est….."

"_ Dis moi Teresa, je veux entendre ce que tu as."

"_ La dernière fois…. Qu'un homme…. M'a….. M'a tenu dans ses bras… je…."

"_ N'y pense plus ma douce, c'est du passé."

.

Jane se serra contre la jeune femme et l'entoura de ses bras. Lisbon pleura contre lui, regrettant d'avoir gâché ce moment magique. Encore une fois tout tombait à l'eau par sa faute. Elle ne pourrait jamais vivre le bonheur de sentir un homme l'aimait. Cette pensée fit redoubler ses sanglots et Jane s'écarta doucement d'elle, relevant son visage afin de la regarder dans les yeux. Elle tentait de le fuir mais il ne lui en laissa pas la possibilité.

.

"_ Regarde-moi Teresa, je veux que tu cesses de te torturer."

"_…"

"_ Tu as peur et c'est normal, je ne veux pas te forcer, je veux que tu sois heureuse de passer ce moment avec moi, je veux que ça reste dans la partie de ta tête qui contient les meilleurs souvenirs de ta vie."

"_ Prétentieux."

"_ Peut-être un peu, mais ce qui compte à présent c'est que tu te sentes bien."

"_ Je suis bien dans tes bras mais j'ai peur."

"_ Je ne te ferais pas de mal, tu le sais ça?"

"_ Je le sais et ce n'est pas de ça que j'ai peur."

"_ Alors de quoi as-tu peur?"

"_ De te voir partir, te voir me quitter alors que j'ai besoin de toi."

"_ Lisbon, tu sais que je le dois, vous serez mieux sans moi dans vos pattes."

"_ Tu te trompes, tu es à ta place parmi nous."

"_ Vois ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que je t'ai aidé dans une enquête."

"_ NON, je ne veux plus penser à ça et je veux que tu comprennes que ce n'était pas de ta faute."

"_ Si c'était de ma faute."

"_ Tu ne leur a rien demandé? Leur as-tu dis de faire ce qu'ils ont fait?"

"_ **Non**, jamais je n'aurais pu faire une chose pareille."

"_ Alors ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ni de la mienne mais de la leur."

.

Jane fixa un moment Teresa et comprit qu'elle n'avait aucune rancune contre lui, elle ne lui reprochait rien de tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé et pourtant lui s'en voulait. Il était indirectement responsable de leurs actions, ils les avaient poussés à bout et ils s'étaient vengés, comme Red John avec sa famille. Il était un danger pour tous ceux qu'il aimait, c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait choisi de partir, de quitter le CBI et de refaire sa vie en permettant à ses amis d'en faire autant.

Mais Lisbon ne voulait pas qu'il parte, elle le lui avait bien fait comprendre. La seule chose, ou plutôt une seule personne, qui pouvait lui faire changer d'avis c'était elle. Il ne pouvait pas résister à ses yeux, à son sourire, à son corps. Il ferait tout pour que cette femme soit heureuse. Il n'était heureux que lorsqu'elle l'était elle-même.

.

"_ Tu te rends compte qu'on vient d'avoir notre première dispute?"

"_ Pas vraiment une dispute mais je crois que si tu continues d'agir comme un gamin il risque d'y en avoir d'autres."

.

Ils se sourirent puis s'enlacèrent une dernière fois. Lisbon était fatiguée d'avoir tant pleuré et Jane fatigué tout court. Il ramassa sa veste et en recouvrit le corps de la jeune femme. Elle se serra contre lui, le laissant l'entourer de ses bras et calla sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Elle y déposa un tendre baiser avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Jane ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

Plus tard dans la nuit, il sentit le corps de la jeune femme se tendre puis elle commença à marmonner des mots inintelligibles. Elle bougea, pleura, supplia. Jane ne savait pas quoi faire alors il tenta de la réveiller.

.

.

.

**TBC…**


	4. Souvenirs tortueux

Avec un peu de retard, voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre de ma fic.

_**Petit interlude avant de commencer, voilà, je sais que as mal de monde lit ma fic et pourtant pas beaucoup de monde me laisse de commentaires. Alors je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de réclamer mais, je voudrais bien que vous me laissiez un petit mot, même si c'est pour me dire que vous n'aimez pas, ce serait au moins un geste. Parfois j'ai même envi de ne plus poster tellement ça me frustre de voir le nombre de personne qui lit mon travail et le peu de commentaires. Et j'avoue que je suis un peu jalouse de tout ceux qui en ont beaucoup, j'ai même parfois l'impression d'être vraiment nulle.**_

Enfin on, voilà pour le petit coup de gueule, après faites comme vous voulez.

Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que ce chapitre comporte une scène difficile à lire, vraiment difficile et que ceux qui sont sensible ne la lise pas, elle est en italique, c'est le flash-back. J'ai essayé de couper un peu, mais pour le bien de la fic je ne pouvais pas tout retirer. Maintenant vous êtes prévenu.

Encore un grand merci à **Sarah** et **Janeandteresa**, mes deux fidèles lectrice. Et aussi un grand merci à **LouiseMentalist** pour tout ses commentaires, ça me touche beaucoup.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Souvenirs tortueux<strong>

* * *

><p>Lisbon bougeait beaucoup et Jane avait du mal à la calmer, ou plutôt n'arrivait pas à la calmer. Elle gémissait de douleur, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, elle tentait de se défaire d'un être invisible, envoyant des coups de poing à son amant par moment. Mais ce dernier ne lâcha pas la jeune femme pour autant. Il finit par emprisonner ses mains dans les siennes, l'attirant contre lui et l'entourant de ses bras. Il la senti se tendre à son contact pour ses muscles se relâchèrent et elle finit par se calmer. Au bout de quelques secondes elle ouvrit les yeux et elle croisa le regard inquiet de Jane.<p>

.

"_ Teresa, ça va?"

"_ Non…"

"_ Raconte moi."

"_ Je…. Je ne peux pas."

"_ C'est à cause de cette affaire n'est-ce pas? Tu rêve encore de ce qui t'es arrivé?"

"_ Je…. Oui…."

.

Et elle éclata en sanglots dans ses bras, se serrant à lui en tirant sur la veste qui les enveloppait. Les cauchemars, toujours les mêmes depuis ce jour, sans cesse, chaque nuit et à chaque fois elle se réveillait seule dans son lit. Mais cette fois c'était différent, elle n'était pas seule dans son lit mais dans les bras de Jane sur une plage de sables fins. Cette pensée la fit sourire un instant puis son visage changea de nouveau. Elle repensa à ces hommes, tout les jours qu'elle avait passé avec eux, les tortures qu'elle avait subit, tous ça parce que Jane les avait provoqué. Pas volontairement bien sure, il ne savait pas que des journalistes se trouvaient non loin d'eux à les filmer et il se doutait encore moins que ces mots passeraient aux informations du soir. Et pourtant c'était le cas et le lendemain ces hommes arrivaient chez elle pour l'emmener. Elle n'avait pas réussit à se défendre, elle la flic, qui est capable de mettre à terre un homme du double de sa taille. Mais là elle n'avait rien pu faire, ils étaient trois et elle était seule.

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, aussitôt effacés par une main douce et tremblante. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard du consultant, regard à la fois tendre et inquiet. Elle devait lui raconter, même si elle avait peur elle le devait car on ne pouvait construire une relation sur des secrets. Elle s'éloigna de lui sans pour autant lui lâcher la main, elle avait besoin de son soutien pour ce qu'elle allait faire. Ca allait être dur, mais une fois que ce serait fait elle se sentirait mieux, comme libéré d'un poids immense sur le cœur.

.

"_ Il faut que vous le sachiez mais je ne veux pas être interrompu avant la fin, ça va être dur et j'aurais besoin de votre soutien, mais je ne veux pas de pitié et surtout je ne veux pas de culpabilité."

"_ Lisbon…."

"_ Non Jane, sachez que ce n'est pas de votre faute, bien que je vous en ai voulus au début. Mais j'ai finis par comprendre que vous aviez été piégé par les journalistes, vous ne saviez rien de leurs intentions."

"_ Encore une fois c'est à cause de moi que les personnes que j'aime souffrent."

"_ Pas à cause de vous, à cause de la presse."

"_ Lisbon, je m'en veux et rien ne pourra ôter la culpabilité de mon cœur, pas même de savoir que vous n'avez pas de rancœur envers moi."

"_ Jane, Patrick, je vous aime trop pour vous en vouloir."

"_ Vous…."

"_ Oui je vous aime et lorsque j'étais là-bas toutes mes pensées allaient pour vous et je me demandais qui arrivait à vous soutenir en mon absence. J'avais peur que vous fassiez une bêtise."

"_ J'ai faillis en faire une mais…. Heureusement Cho était là, il m'a aidé et m'a fait comprendre que je ne vous étais d'aucun secours dans cet état et que vous auriez besoin de moi une fois que l'on vous aurez retrouvé. Hélas, vous m'avez rejeté et je sais pourquoi maintenant. Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir."

"_ Pardonnez moi Jane, je ne voulais pas agir ainsi mais…. J'étais ….."

"_ Ne vous justifiez pas, je comprends parfaitement. Mais je pense que vous iriez mieux si vous en parliez."

.

Teresa prit donc une grande inspiration, regarda une fois de plus Jane dans les yeux comme pour prendre une dose de courage. Ce dernier lui serra la main dans la sienne pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là, qu'il ne la laisserait pas et qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Elle se blottit dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête contre l'épaule de son consultant, ne voulant pas qu'il voit son visage durant son discourt. Il l'avait comprit et il l'entoura de ses bras. Lisbon se lança alors dans son récit.

.

**Flash- Back**

.

_Teresa Lisbon se trouvait dans une grande pièce bien éclairé. Mais en dehors de l'éclairage, la chambre, car il s'agissait bien d'une chambre, n'était pas ce qu'il y a de plus beau. Une vieille table ornait le coin opposé à l'endroit où elle se trouvait, c'est-à-dire le lit, sur lequel elle était attachée. Il y avait une fenêtre mais des planches de bois avaient été placées juste devant, empêchant ainsi la jeune femme de s'enfuir. Deux précautions valent mieux qu'une. La porte semblait dater d'un autre siècle et menaçait à tout moment de tomber._

_Perdue dans la contemplation de son lieu de détention, la jeune femme n'entendit pas une personne s'approcher d'elle par derrière. Elle s'était crue seule dans cette chambre mais à l'évidence ce n'était pas le cas. Une main se posa sur son épaule et glissa jusque dans son cou. La jeune femme fit un bond de surprise et de dégout mêlés. Elle tenta de s'éloigner de son ravisseur mes ses liens étaient trop serrés et elle ne pouvait pas bouger. L'homme grimpa donc sur le lit, se plaçant à califourchon au dessus de la jeune femme. Il commença une série de caresses sur son ventre en remontant lentement vers son visage, accentuant la pression sur la poitrine dénudée de Lisbon. Malgré ses protestations, ses mouvements de recul autant qu'il lui était possible de le faire et son dégout profond pour cet homme, elle ne parvenait à rien d'autre qu'à subir en silence. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, ça aurait été montrer sa faiblesse et elle devait se montrer forte comme un flic, pas comme une pauvre femme sans défense._

_La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un deuxième homme tout aussi baraqué que le premier, accompagné d'un autre un peu plus petit et d'un troisième dont il manquait un œil. Les trois hommes se placèrent autours du lit et fixèrent la jeune femme. Seul un d'eux ne sembla pas intéressé par la jeune femme._

_Les autres se regardèrent puis, d'un commun accord silencieux, celui qui se trouvait sur le lit recommença ses caresses. Il fit glisser sa main sur le corps de la jeune femme, arrivait à sa poitrine il se saisit d'un sein et commença à la malaxer tout sauf tendrement, arrachant un petit cri de douleur à Teresa. Il sourit et continua sa lente torture. Il passa sa main derrière la tête de la jeune femme et se saisit d'une poignet de cheveux qu'il tira en arrière, sauvagement, libérant l'accès au cou de la pauvre Lisbon qui ne pouvait plus empêcher les larmes de couler._

_La main de l'homme lâcha le sein de Lisbon et descendit vers son bas ventre, la faisant pleurer de plus belle. Elle avait la respiration anarchique et son ventre montait et s'abaissait de façon rapide au fur et à mesure que la main la touchait. Cette main se stoppa en haut de sa cuisse un instant, la caressa puis s'aventura entre les cuisses que Lisbon tenta de maintenir serré l'une contre l'autre. C'est à ce moment-là qu'un deuxième homme entra dans le jeu. Il se saisit des jambes de Teresa et les tira sur le côté, dévoilant ainsi à leurs regards une ravissante petite culotte de dentelle blanche. Le premier homme passa sa main sur l'intimité de la jeune femme tandis que l'autre se mettait à lui caresser les cuisses de façon explicite. Elle savait ce qui allait suivre, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien pour les en empêcher et elle savait que sa vie serait détruite pour toujours._

_Soudain, elle sentit une main s'aventurer dans son sous vêtement et pénétrer en elle. Elle gémit de douleur et laissa un torrent de larme dévaler ses joues. Les doigts de l'homme commencèrent leur exploration de façon très douloureuse pour elle alors que l'autre continuait de lui masser les cuisses. Le troisième homme, jusque là inactif, s'avança et prit possession des seins de Teresa en les massant avec ses mains puis en les léchant sans retenus. Il n'en pouvait plus de ce spectacle et il décida de se faire du bien. Il finit par jouir et referma brusquement ses doigts sur le sein de Lisbon qui hurla de douleur. Puis il la lâcha et s'éloigna pour allé se laver les mains._

_Les deux autres n'en avaient pas finis avec elle. Celui qui avait les doigts en elle commença, de sa main libre, à ouvrir son pantalon sous le regard horrifié de la jeune agent. Le tissu tomba à ses pieds et il libéra son membre durci de désir pour la jeune femme. Il se retira d'elle et lui arracha sa culotte, la laissant ainsi nue sur le lit, les mains toujours attachées, les larmes inondant son visage._

_Alors que l'homme allait la pénétrer, du bruit se fit entendre en bas de la maison. L'homme se rhabilla et ordonna à son complice, qui se tenait toujours dans un angle de la pièce, de surveiller la jeune femme tandis qu'il sortait voir ce qu'il se passait avec l'autre homme._

_Le borgne s'approcha du lit lentement, il regarda la jeune femme nue devant lui, offerte pour ainsi dire. Il posa un genou sur le lit et se pencha sur elle. Lisbon ferma les yeux attendant la suite avec désespoir, mais rien ne vint. L'homme passa au dessus de sa tête et elle sentit ses mains se libérer. Il la recouvrit du T-Shirt qu'elle avait en arrivant et l'aida à se lever._

_.  
><em>

_"_ Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi, je suis là pour vous aider."_

_"_ Vous…"_

_"_ Je suis un indic et j'ai appelé vos amis, je pense que ce sont eux en bas."_

_"_ Pourquoi vous…."_

_"_ Je ne pouvais rien faire avant, ils étaient trop nombreux et trop fort pour moi seul, je devais attendre les renforts. Maintenant vous allez vous cacher dans ce placard et je vais aller chercher vos amis."_

_"_ Je….."_

_"_ Personne ne saura ce qu'ils vous ont fait je vous le promet, je vais faire en sorte que personne ne se doute de rien."_

_"_ Merci."_

_.  
><em>

_L'homme referma la porte et Lisbon se retrouva dans le noir. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, un visage inquiet apparut au dessus d'elle, ce qui provoqua un sentiment de peur au début puis du soulagement. Des yeux bleus vinrent à la rencontre des siens et l'homme se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle eu un mouvement de recul au début mais se laissa bien vite faire, trop heureuse de retrouver son consultant._

_.  
><em>

**Fin du Flash-back**

.

Jane avait écouté le récit du début à la fin, sans dire un mot, resserrant son étreinte lorsqu'il sentait la jeune femme se tendre dans ses bras. Il avait mal pour elle, il s'en voulait de plus en plus. S'il avait fait plus attention, s'il avait vu ces maudits journalistes alors ces hommes ne s'en seraient pas prit à Lisbon et elle ne serrait pas traumatisé aujourd'hui. Il était partagé entre deux sentiments, la colère pour ce qu'elle avait subit, et le soulagement de savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas allé jusqu'au bout avec elle. Elle avait quand même bien souffert mais ça aurait pu être pire.

.

"_ Jane?"

"_ Oui Lisbon."

"_ Je suis désolée."

"_ Quoi? Mais de quoi?"

"_ Je suis flic et je les ai laissé faire sans réagir, je les ai laissé m'emmener loin de chez moi et ….."

"_ Lisbon, non, ce n'est pas votre faute, vous ne pouvez pas vous blâmer pour les actions des autres. Ils étaient plusieurs et vous étiez seule, même l'homme le plus costaux que je connaisse, Rigsby par exemple, n'aurait rien pu faire face à eux."

"_ Vous…. Vous avez peut-être raison."

"_ Pas peut-être, j'ai raison, comme toujours."

.

Il sourit en disant cela et Lisbon sourit à son tour en se réinstallant dans ses bras. Jane referma ses bras sur elle et se rallongea. Elle se serra contre lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Jane, surprit par ce geste, la regarda un instant. Elle avait le regard brillant de larmes. Il lui passa une main sur le visage et chassa les perles salées avant qu'elles ne quittent ses yeux. Il lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front et s'attarda ainsi. Lisbon ferma les yeux à son contact et l'entoura de ses bras pour se rapprocher encore plus de lui. Elle était heureuse de l'avoir rencontré, malgré leurs différents, elle savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui en n'importe quelle circonstance. Il sera toujours là pour elle, tout come elle sera toujours là pour lui. Ils se complétaient parfaitement, ils réapprenaient tous les deux à aimer à leur rythme, sans précipitation. Elle l'aimait de stout son cœur et voulait qu'il le sache.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il prit la parole.

.

"_ Je t'aime Teresa."

"_ Jane…."

"_ Non, ne dis rien, je voulais juste que tu le sache."

"_ Je t'aime moi aussi Patrick."

.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, tendrement, amoureusement, puis ils fondirent l'un sur l'autre dans un baiser passionné.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>La suite arrivera aussi vite que possible, à savoir que la fic est déjà fini. Je pense poster la suite demain soir, ou Samedi.<p> 


	5. Réveil en douceur

Voici le chapitre 5, un peu plus court que les autres, désolée.

Merci encore à **Sarah** et **Janeandteresa** pour les commentaires, décidemment cette fic ne plait pas à beaucoup de monde.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Réveil en douceur<strong>

* * *

><p>Au petit matin, Jane ouvrit les yeux et se demanda où il se trouvait. La plage, le sable, un corps contre le sien. Tous lui revint d'un coup en mémoire, il avait décidait de quitter le CBI et Lisbon était venus le faire changer d'avis. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire, trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner la jeune femme qui se serrait contre lui. Elle avait beaucoup souffert, en partit par sa faute, mais elle était parvenus à lui faire admettre qu'il n'était pas entièrement responsable de toute cette histoire et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. C'Était surtout ça qui avait motivé sa décision de partir, mais à présent il avait une furieuse envie de rester, avec elle, pour elle. La jeune femme avait bien plus d'importance que sa culpabilité. Il ne pourrait pas se remettre de leur séparation, ils venaient juste de se retrouver.<p>

Il commença alors à se lever, se dégageant lentement de Teresa qui grogna contre lui. Il sourit et la secoua lentement, tendrement, afin de la réveiller en douceur. La pauvre peinait a ouvrir les yeux, le manque de fatigue se faisait cruellement ressentir.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas eu une nuit de sommeil normale? Depuis combien de temps passait-elle ses nuits à pleurer, seule dans son lit? Il ne le savait que trop bien et chaque jour à la voir dans cet état le lui rappelait sournoisement.

Comme Lisbon ne daignait pas se réveiller, il opta pour quelque chose qui savait a coup sure d'une grande efficacité. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue et Lisbon ouvrit soudainement les yeux, se redressant avec une telle rapidité que Jane fut projeté en arrière avec un coup dans le nez. La jeune femme regarda autours d'elle, inquiète et apeurait. Puis elle se tourna vers Jane et le vit se tenir le nez.

.

"_ Zut."

.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, lui attrapa les mains et les décolla de son visage afin de voir les dégâts. Mais elle s'éloigna en voyant qu'il n'avait rien. Le consultant sourit et se rapprocha encore d'elle, l'entourant de ses bras. Elle se laissa donc aller contre le torse puissant de son collègue et déposa ses mains sur les siennes, l'empêchant ainsi de partir.

.

"_ Il va falloir s'en allait."

"_ Veux pas."

"_ Les gens vont bientôt arriver sur la plage et tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils te voient dans cette tenue? Qui n'est pas pour me déplaire."

.

Lisbon baissa les yeux sur son corps et remarqua qu'en effet elle ne portait que ses sous-vêtements. Elle se mit à rougir et se couvrit rapidement de la veste de Jane, cachant ainsi sa presque nudité au regard de Patrick. Il grogna de mécontentement, ce qui amena un sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Il avait raison, ils devaient partir, avant que la foule n'envahisse la plage. Mais elle ne voulait pas aller travailler, elle ne voulait pas se séparer de son consultant, elle ne voulait pas le laissé partir loin d'elle. Jane du sentir ses craintes car il resserra ses bras autours d'elle et vint déposer ses lèvres sur sa joue. Il frotta son nez contre son visage et lui souffla a l'oreille:

.

"_ Je ne partirais pas, ne t'inquiète pas."

"_ Mais hier tu le voulais, tu avais même préparé ta lettre."

"_ Les choses ont changées. Tu m'as changé et je ne partirais jamais loin de toi."

"_ Tu me le promets?"

"_ Croix de bois croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer."

"_ Je n'irais pas jusque là mais tu finirais certainement sur le canapé."

"_ Ah non, pas le canapé."

"_ Je croyais que tu aimais bien dormir sur un canapé."

"_ Et bien en vérité… pas vraiment mais je n'aime pas dormir chez moi, seul."

"_ Tu n'es plus seul maintenant."

.

Et en disant cela elle se serra de nouveau contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras, respirant son odeur, profitant de l'instant. Puis, finalement elle se décida à se lever et à se rhabiller. Jane la regarda faire, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de ce corps parfait qu'il pouvait toucher à loisir. Bien qu'il ne se soit rien passé entre eux cette nuit, il ne regrettait rien. La patience est une vertu comme ont dit, et il se doutait bien qu'il aurait de nouveau l'occasion de se rapprocher encore de sa belle.

A son tour il se leva et s'habilla. Une fois tous les deux vêtus, ils partirent main dans la main jusqu'à leur voiture respective. Jane embrassa Lisbon avant qu'elle ne monte dans sa SUV et ne parte. Il la regarda s'éloigner et monta aussi dans sa voiture, la suivant pour se rendre chez elle. Ils avaient décidé qu'aujourd'hui, Lisbon n'irait pas travailler et il n'irait pas non plus. Les autres se poseraient surement des questions mais il n'en avait que faire. Teresa avait beaucoup plus d'importance que les ragots qui allaient circuler dans les couloirs du CBI.

**- o -**

Il roula plusieurs minutes et arriva enfin chez elle. Il se gara derrière elle devant la maison et la rejoignit à l'intérieur, ne prenant pas la peine de frapper à la porte. Il la trouva dans la cuisine en train de se faire un café et de lui préparer du thé. Il fut surprise qu'elle ait de quoi lui faire sa boisson favorite mais il en fut également heureux. Cette femme le surprendrait toujours. Ils allèrent ensuite dans le salon et s'installèrent sur le divan, se serrant l'un contre l'autre.

Jane regarda la pièce autour de lui et y reconnus la décoration de Lisbon, des cartons un peu partout dans l'entrée, le cadre avec la photo de ses frères sur l'étagère. Mais ce qui le frappa fut les tableaux en moins en face de la porte. Il les repéra dans un coin, presqu'entièrement déchiqueté.

Il n'eu pas besoin d'interroger la jeune femme pour comprendre, il serra les poings et les dents.

.

"_ J'en achèterais d'autres."

"_ Quoi?"

"_ Les tableaux, j'en achèterais d'autres."

"_ Ah oui, les tableaux."

"_ C'est bien ça que tu regardais n'est-ce pas?"

"_ Oui. Teresa…."

"_ Ne dis rien. Je vais aller prendre une douche et ensuite j'irais me recoucher."

"_ Bien."

"_ Tu peux venir si tu veux."

"_ Pour la douche ou le lit?"

"_ Les deux."

.

Jane sourit et embrassa Lisbon sur la joue avant de poser sa tasse sur la table du salon, ensuite il prit celle de la jeune femme et fit de même. Ils montèrent ensemble a l'étage et allèrent directement dans la salle de bain. Lisbon commença à retirer ses vêtements, sous le regard envieux de son consultant, ce qui la fit sourire. Une fois en sous-vêtements, elle lança un regard à Jane qui le fit revenir sur terre. Il se dévêtit à son tour et ensemble ils entrèrent dans la douche.

.

.

.

**TBC...**


	6. Aller de l'avant

Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, je ne retrouvais pas mon chapitre et j'ai du le refaire.

Encore merci à **Sarah**, **Janeandteresa** et à **Diaane** pour vos commentaires.

Sans plus attendre, voici le nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Aller de l'avant<strong>

* * *

><p>Jane ne lâchait pas des yeux sa douce Lisbon, trop heureux d'être avec elle, et de ce fait il avait gardé sa main dans la sienne. Il ne voulait plus la lâcher, de peur de la voir partir loin de lui. Il l'aimait tellement et il voulait tant le lui montrer. Il savait que cela n'allait pas être facile pour la jeune femme, elle n'était pas encore remise et il ne voulait pas la forcer, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir être avec elle, de pouvoir la toucher, la sentir prêt de lui, la savoir en sécurité avec lui, bien qu'il ne soit pas un super héros. Il ne ferait rien, ne tenterait rien, sans qu'elle ne fasse elle-même le premier pas. Il irait à sa vitesse même si pour ça il devrait attendre encore longtemps.<p>

Lisbon avait suivit le cheminement de ses pensées et en était arrivée a la même conclusion que lui. Elle n'était pas encore prête à aller plus loin avec lui, enfin, pas aussi loin, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus se refuser le droit d'être dans ses bras, elle se sentait si bien lorsqu'il était prés d'elle, lorsqu'il la serrait contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras et de son amour pour elle. Alors elle voulait lui donner quelque chose, une petite chose qui lui ferait comprendre qu'elle l'aimait vraiment et qu'elle n'était pas contre le fait d'être un peu plus intime avec lui.

Ils entrèrent dans la douche, ne se lâchant toujours pas la main, ne voulant pas se lâcher la main. Lisbon se retourna vers Jane et vint lui déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Le consultant passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et serra la jeune femme contre lui afin d'approfondir le baiser qui, de doux et tendre, devint ardents et impatient. Jane en voulait plus et Lisbon le savait, ou plutôt le sentait, mais elle avait peur de ne pas être parfaite au moment de passer à l'acte, la peur et la honte encore présente en elle. Alors elle se décolla de son homme et lui tourna le dos, voulant ainsi cacher ses larmes.

Jane resta un moment sans réaction, culpabilisant de s'être laissé emporter ainsi, il s'était pourtant promit de ne pas le faire et d'y aller lentement.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et posa une main sur son épaule tandis que l'autre venait à la rencontre de son visage. Il la força à relever la tête et à le regarder. Pendant un instant, Lisbon tenta de détourner le regard, mais bien vite elle se rendit compte que cela ne servait à rien et elle finit par planter ses yeux dans ceux de Patrick.

.

"_ Pardonne-moi Teresa… je ne voulais pas te…"

"_ Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi qui…"

"_ N'en dis pas plus, je comprends. On va juste se laver et ensuite tu iras te coucher."

"_ Tu ne viendras pas avec moi?"

"_ Plus tard, il me faut rentrer chez moi prendre des affaires."

.

Lisbon lui sourit, alors il comptait presque s'installer chez elle? Tant mieux, ainsi elle l'aurait à chaque fois qu'elle le voudrait. Elle sentit alors l'eau qui coulait sur son corps, la réchauffant un peu et elle ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente les mains de son compagnon passer dans son dos, lui étalant du gel douche de façon très tendre, faisant monter en elle le désir. Finalement, peut-être arriverait-elle à vaincre cette peur qui lui gâchait la vie depuis tout ces mois. Elle recula légèrement, se collant au corps de son amant et pu ainsi sentir contre ses fesses tout le désir qu'il avait pour elle, ce qui la fit gémir. Elle se frotta légèrement a lui, pressant ses fesses contre son membre durci de plaisir et l'entendit réprimer un gémissement rauque.

Elle se retourna finalement et lui fit face, encrant son regard dans le sien, pouvant ainsi voir la noirceur de ses yeux. Il avait envi d'elle mais se contrôlait afin de ne pas la brusquer. Elle sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour pour cet homme, encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Jane ne savait plus quoi faire, au début Lisbon l'avait repoussait gentiment, ne voulant pas lui faire de peine et il l'avait parfaitement compris. Mais a présent elle semblait une tout autre femme, prête a avancer dans leur relation qui n'en était qu'a son premier jour, la nuit ne comptant pas vraiment. Devait-il continuer dans ce qu'elle entreprenait ou bien devait-il la stopper, pour qu'elle ne soit pas obligée de se forcer à aller plus loin? Arriverait-il seulement à la stopper?

Il fut tirée de ses pensées par une main qui se posa sur son membre et le saisit tendrement, commençant de longs va et vient qui lui arrachèrent des gémissements de plaisir.

.

"_ Lisbon…" souffla-t-il alors qu'elle accélérait la cadence.

"_ Jane…. Je suis prête à avancer, l'es-tu aussi?"

"_ Avec ta main là où elle est je ne pourrais nier être prêts."

.

Elle sourit et se plaqua contre lui, collant sa poitrine a son torse, la chaleur de leur corps et celle de l'eau créant une couche de buée sur la vitre de la douche. Leurs corps se cherchaient et se trouvaient, leurs bouches se trouvèrent également et Lisbon traça des cercles imaginaires sur les lèvres de Jane avec sa langue. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche et envoya sa langue a la rencontre de celle de son amante, la capturant pour ne plus la laissé partir. Lisbon se sentait une autre femme, elle était heureuse et peu à peu toutes ses craintes et toutes ses peurs laissaient place à l'amour et au désir. Elle redevenait celle qu'elle avait été, avant le drame.

La jeune femme lâcha finalement le membre de Jane et glissa ses mains derrière la nuque du mentaliste, le rapprochant encore plus d'elle, si cela était possible. Il ne se fit pas prier et ses mains partirent a la découverte de ce corps sur lequel il avait si souvent fantasmé. Il avait enfin le droit de le toucher, de le caresser, d'y laisser sa marque, montrant ainsi son appartenance.

Jane glissa une de ses main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme et remonta sa jambe jusqu'à sa hanche, permettant ainsi a leur intimité de se rapprocher encore, faisant gémir Lisbon contre ses lèvres. Elle passa ses mains sur ses épaules et s'y agrippa, le bien être qu'elle ressentait à cet instant la faisant trembler de la tête aux pieds. Jane prit ça pour une invitation a aller encore plus loin et il se colla carrément a elle, la forçant a se reculer et a s'appuyer contre la paroi de la douche derrière elle.

.

"_ Jane…." Souffla-t-elle contre son épaule, "oh Jane…."

"_ Teresa….. Je….."

.

Mais une main entre leur corps l'interrompit et la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche fut un long gémissement.

.

"_ Oh ouiiiiii… oh Tessa….. Oh mon dieu…. Tessa…."

.

Lisbon continuait ses douces tortures sur le membre de Jane qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de subir, mais pas en silence, on pouvait entendre les gémissements qu'il poussait, la respiration saccadée, son cœur battant a tout rompre a tel point qu'il cru un instant qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Mais il ne voulait pas être le seule à ressentir autant de satisfaction alors, a contre cœur, il saisit la main de Lisbon et l'emprisonna dans la sienne.

La jeune femme releva les yeux, elle cru un instant avoir été trop loin mais, au regard qu'il lui lançait, elle comprit que ce n'était pas le cas et qu'elle allait avoir droit a son moment de torture elle aussi. Et elle l'attendait avec une impatience mêlée de crainte.

.

"_ Je te promets d'être tendre ma belle," lui souffla-t-il a l'oreille tout en déposant sa main libre sur l'un de ses seins qui pointa d'excitation.

"_ Je… je te… fais… confiance," haleta-t-elle alors que les doigts experts de son amant caressait, malaxait, torturait son sein.

.

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et profita de toutes les sensations qu'il éveillait en elle. Elle s'appuya encore plus contre le mur et le contraste entre la fraicheur des carreaux et la chaleur de son corps lui amena des frissons dans tout le corps.

Jane relâcha finalement sa main et déposa la sienne sur son autre sein auquel il fit subir la même torture. Puis, lentement, sa main gauche glissa sur le ventre de Lisbon tandis que ses lèvres prenaient sa place et il commença à la lécher langoureusement.

.

"_ Ja… Jane… oh… Jane …. Encore… oui… encore…"

.

Elle ne parvenait même plus à parler tant il lui faisait du bien. Il lui semblait qu'il était partout a la fois et elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait résister a cette séance plus que réussis. Il parvenait à lui faire aimé de nouveau toutes ces sensations qui. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, l'effrayaient encore. Il était à l'écoute de son corps, de ses désirs, de ses besoins, d'elle tout simplement. Il ne cherchait pas à aller plus loin, il lui faisait juste comprendre qu'il l'aimait, de la meilleure des façons soit disant passant. Jamais elle ne s'était sentit aussi aimée qu'a cet instant, elle réapprenait à vivre et ça grâce a Patrick Jane.

Il remonta jusqu'a prendre de nouveau ses lèvres et l'embrassa amoureusement.

.

"_ Je t'aime tant Teresa."

"_ Oh Patrick, si tu savais comme moi aussi je t'aime. Et je m'excuse de t'avoir repoussé tout a l'heure, je…"

"_ Ne dis rien et profite de l'instant présent."

.

Il souda de nouveau leurs lèvres et, sans la quitter des yeux, il la pénétra lentement, délicatement, voulant graver l'expression de son visage a jamais dans sa mémoire.

Lisbon s'agrippa plus fort à lui et ferma les yeux sous la puissance de son plaisir. Elle le sentit entrer en elle et se stopper, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence en elle. Cet homme était vraiment parfait avec elle, il n'y avait rien à dire là dessus. Il commença ensuite à se mouvoir en elle, faisant monter encore le plaisir et des vagues de chaleur envahirent le corps de la jeune femme.

Elle avait l'impression de se liquéfier, de ne plus pouvoir faire autre chose que subir les assauts de son amant qui la poussaient de plus en plus haut dans le plaisir.

Jane aussi se sentait différent, il n'avait jamais fait l'amour ainsi avec une femme, pas même avec son épouse Angela, et il ne savait pas trop comment interpréter ce qu'il ressentait a cet instant, dans les bras de Lisbon, en elle, savourant chaque allées et venues dans son intimité. Elle l'avait changé pour devenir un homme à l'écoute de ses besoins, un homme qui ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle. Devait-il lui en vouloir d'être a ce point dépendant d'elle et de son corps ou tout simplement accepter les choses comme elles venaient? Mais pour le moment, il voulait profiter.

Jane sentit Lisbon se tendre sur lui, ses jambes venir s'enrouler autour de sa taille, accentuant ainsi encore plus la pression de leur deux corps. Il poussa un son rauque de plaisir et enfouis sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle se serrait contre lui, les larmes de joies coulant librement sur ses joues, se mélangeant a la sueur et a l'eau de la douche.

Ils atteignirent ensemble le plaisir ultime et étouffèrent un dernier gémissement en s'embrassant amoureusement. Jane resta encore un peu en elle, voulant savourer cette douce étreinte, de toute façon Lisbon ne semblait pas vouloir descendre de ses bras et elle seule pouvait décider du moment où il se retirerait de son intimité.

Finalement, Lisbon reposa les pieds au sol et Jane pu ainsi se retirer, mais il la garda dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui.

.

"_ Oh mon dieu Jane… je n'avais jamais rien ressentit de tel."

"_ Je te rassure moi non plus."

.

Teresa se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, qui lui répondit amoureusement. Puis elle posa sa tête contre son torse et écouta battre son cœur, le sien battant au même rythme.

Soudain, elle sentit de nouveau les mains de Jane parcourir son corps, mais il était simplement en train de la laver, alors elle en fit de même. Il n'y avait plus de honte, plus de gène, plus de peur, seulement du respect et de l'amour.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le couple sortit de la douche, se sécha et s'habilla. Teresa enfila son T-shirt, toujours trop grand pour elle tandis que Patrick se contentait de mettre un boxer, puis ils allèrent dans la chambre où la jeune femme se coucha immédiatement, la fatigue reprenant ses droits.

Jane se pencha sur elle et lui déposa un baiser sur le front en lui caressant la joue.

.

"_ Je t'aime Tessa, dors maintenant je reviens dans pas longtemps."

"_ Fais vite alors."

"_ Promis."

.

Puis il s'éloigna a reculons, ne quittant pas sa belle des yeux. Il sortit enfin de la chambre, se rhabilla complètement et partit chez lui prendre des affaires pour pouvoir rester longtemps chez la belle agent.

.

.

.

**TBC…**


	7. Le choix d'une vie

Salut à tous, voici enfin la suite de ma fic. Je tiens à m'excuser du retard, mais j'avais quelques soucis de santé, rien de grave, juste un accident qui m'a fait perdre mon Samedi à l'hôpital mais gagner une semaine de repos, il faut voir le bon coté des choses.

Un nouveau chapitre qui va surement vous faire peur, vous allez m'en vouloir. Après celui-ci, il vous restera un chapitre ainsi que l'épilogue.

Bonne lecture.

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Le choix d'une vie<strong>

* * *

><p>Jane se trouvait chez lui, dans sa chambre, cherchant des affaires à ramener chez Lisbon. Il repensait à tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers mois, la souffrance de Lisbon, son silence face à son cauchemar et son incapacité à la voir. Lui, Patrick Jane, le grand mentaliste n'avait pas vu que la femme qu'il aimait, celle qui travaillait tout les jours avec lui, celle qui avait toujours était présente pour lui, avait subit la pire des torture et souffrait chaque jour en silence.<p>

Maintenant il savait mais c'était encore pire car tout ceci était de sa faute, même si Lisbon lui avait soutenu le contraire. Il avait une fois de trop parlé sans faire attention à ses mots et Lisbon en avait payé le prix fort. Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner, bien que Lisbon ne lui en veuille pas. Comment faisait-elle? Comment pouvait-elle avoir encore de l'amour pour lui après ça? Comment avait-elle réussis à surmonter sa peur du contact avec un homme, lui, après ça? Il ne le savait pas.

Jane se sentait mal, très mal et avait peur qu'à la longue la douleur qu'il ressentait pour Lisbon ne les fasse s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. A chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur elle, il la revoyait, accroupie dans ce placard, son T-shirt couvrant à peine son corps, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Ce jour-là, il n'avait pas vu l'évidence et il s'en voudrait toujours. Il avait été là pour elle, mais pas quand elle en avait eu le plus besoin.

Apres tout ces événements, il avait continué à faire comme il faisait toujours, la pousser à bout, la mettre en colère, pensant que ça l'aiderait à oublier son enlèvement. Il n'avait jamais pensé que cela puisse au contraire lui faire plus de mal que de bien. Depuis ce jour il avait espérait voir de nouveau ce sourire sur son si beau visage.

Jane s'assit un instant sur le matelas qui lui servait de lit et réfléchit. Il aimait Lisbon, plus que tout au monde, mais comment pourrait-il la rendre heureuse alors qu'il était la cause de la pire souffrance de sa vie? Comment pourrait-il la regarder tout les jours tout en sachant qu'il avait était la cause de son enlèvement et de… son viol?

Non, il ne pouvait pas, il avait trop à se reprocher pour ça.

Mais il lui avait fait une promesse, celle de rester avec elle, de ne pas la quitter. S'il partait maintenant, après ce qu'elle lui avait donné plus tôt, alors plus jamais elle n'aurait confiance en personne, surtout pas dans les hommes. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

Le mentaliste se releva et fini d'empaqueter ses affaires puis il quitta sa maison, plus rien ne le retenait ici. Il fit le chemin du retour à Sacramento dans le silence de sa voiture tout en repensant aux derniers mois.

Une fois en ville, il décida de faire une halte au CBI afin de prévenir ses collègues que Lisbon ne viendrait pas travailler, qu'elle avait besoin de repos, sans leur donner les raisons.

Il monta dans l'ascenseur et, lorsqu'il arriva enfin à l'étage, il en sortit, un parfait faux sourire sur le visage. Mais les regards inquiets de ses collègues l'alertèrent.

.

"_ Que se passe-t-il?" S'enquit-il.

"_ Sean Tucker c'est échappé de prison et on n'arrive pas à joindre Lisbon," lui répondit Rigsby.

.

Le sang de Jane se glaça dans ses veines. Sean Tucker était l'homme qui avait enlevé Lisbon des mois plus tôt, celui qui avait commis cet acte horrible et qui avait juré de la retrouver et de lui faire payer. Il eu soudain peur et se laissa tomber sur une chaise prés de lui. Il fallait absolument qu'il retourne chez Lisbon, il ne devait pas la laisser seule en ce moment, il fallait qu'il y arrive avant Tucker. Il se releva d'un bond, faisant sursauter ses collègues, attrapa son téléphone tout en courant vers l'ascenseur. Il appuya plusieurs fois sur le bouton dans l'espoir de le faire arriver plus vite et composa le numéro de Teresa. Il pria pour qu'elle lui réponde, qu'elle le rassure, il avait tellement peur que le cauchemar recommence.

**- o -**

Lisbon émergea lentement de son sommeil lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle le chercha partout et se souvint qu'elle l'avait laissé dans la poche de sa veste. Elle se leva donc, traversa la chambre et prit le cellulaire qu'elle décrocha avec le sourire en y voyant inscrit le nom de Jane.

.

"_ Patrick, tu …."

"_ Teresa, sors de la maison et cours chez ton voisin le plus proche," lui hurla presque le mentaliste.

"_ Que se passe-t-il?"

"_ Sean Tucker est…."

.

Mais à ce moment là, une voix se fit entendre derrière Lisbon, une voix qui lui glaça le sang. La jeune femme n'osa même pas se retourner, la peur au ventre, le téléphone toujours contre l'oreille où elle pouvait entendre Jane s'époumoner en l'appelant.

.

"_ Alors Teresa," commença Tucker en se rapprochant de Lisbon, "on ne salut pas son vieil ami?"

.

Lisbon ne parlait toujours pas, les yeux fermaient elle revivait encore et encore ce jour il y avait quelques mois, couchée sur ce lit, les mains attachées au dessus de sa tête. Elle revoyait Tucker au dessus d'elle, l'embrassant, la touchant pendant qu'elle pleurait silencieusement. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible, elle ne pouvait pas revivre ça, pas encore, pas maintenant qu'elle avait réussis à aller de l'avant, pas maintenant qu'elle était avec Jane.

Tucker se trouvait à présent juste derrière elle et Teresa pouvait sentir son haleine sur sa nuque, faisant voler ses cheveux sur ses épaules. Elle ferma les yeux si fort qu'elle cru ne jamais pouvoir les rouvrir, mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi, elle ne voulait pas revoir le visage de son tortionnaire, elle ne voulait pas revivre ces quelques jours qui avaient faillit détruire sa vie.

Tucker posa sa main sur Lisbon et la jeune femme tenta de cacher son sursaut, mais n'y parvint pas et elle entendit l'homme ricaner derrière elle.

.

"_ Il est temps de finir ce que nous avons commencés il y à bien longtemps," lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. "Je n'en avais pas fini avec toi."

.

Et sur ces mots, il attrapa Lisbon d'une main autour de la taille et l'autre sur la bouche et l'entraina avec lui vers le lit où il la jeta sans ménagement.

.

"_ **Non**," hurla Lisbon alors que Tucker la rejoignait. "**Pas ça, pitié pas ça**."

"_ Oh que si."

.

Jane n'avait toujours pas lâché le téléphone et il entendait, impuissant, les suppliques de Lisbon. Il hurlait de son coté, espérant pouvoir faire quelque chose mais rien ne pourrait aider Lisbon, il était trop loin et le temps qu'il arrive il serait trop tard.

Rigsby, Cho et Van Pelt l'avaient rejoint en l'entendant crier le nom de Lisbon et ils comprirent bien vite ce qu'il se passait. Cho contacta la police la plus proche et leur ordonna de se rendre à l'appartement de sa patronne, Rigsby partit voir Hightower pour la prévenir de ce qu'il se passait et Van Pelt tentait de calmer Jane du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Mais rien ne pourrait le calmer, pas tant qu'il ne serait pas auprès de Lisbon, pas temps que Tucker serait avec elle, libre d'agir comme il le voulait.

L'ascenseur arriva enfin et toute l'équipe s'engouffra à l'intérieur, pestant contre la lenteur de l'appareil. Enfin, ils rejoignirent le parking et montèrent en voiture. Cho prit le volant tandis que les autres prenaient place à l'arrière. Jane s'installa du coté passager et continuait d'insulter Tucker de tout les noms possible, espérant attirer son attention pour qu'il laisse Lisbon.

.

"_ Lâche la sale monstre," cria le mentaliste, "laisse la tranquille."

"_ Pitié," pleurait encore Lisbon, "je vous en pris ne faite pas ça, je vous en pris."

"_ Tiens bon Teresa j'arrive," pleurait à présent Jane sans lâcher le téléphone.

.

Cho roula le plus vite possible, toutes sirènes hurlantes pour libérer la route et arriver chez Lisbon. Il se foutait de savoir s'il roulait trop vite, il se foutait de savoir qu'il pouvait mettre des vies en danger en roulant ainsi, la seule chose qui comptait était de sauver sa patronne, sa meilleure amie.

L'asiatique avait remarqué que Jane appelait Lisbon Teresa, cela voulait surement dire qu'ils avaient fait un pas en avant. Mais cela voulait aussi dire que si jamais il arrivait malheur à Lisbon, rien ne pourrait arrêter le consultant face à Tucker. Il ne voulait même pas tenter de l'arrêter, si jamais Jane ne faisait rien, alors ce serait lui qui le ferait. Il ne supporterait pas de voir Lisbon sombrer dans la dépression encore une fois.

Personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'elle avait subit des mois plus tôt, elle n'en avait parlé à personne, mais Cho se doutait que Jane devait le savoir, il finissait toujours par tout savoir. Lorsqu'il avait entendu Jane hurler contre Tucker, il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps pour comprendre et il ne voulait pas qu'une telle chose arrive encore.

Il appuya sur l'accélérateur et roula plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait dans sa vie, ne prenant pas attention aux paroles de ses collègues qui le priaient de faire attention. Jane de son coté ne faisait attention à rien, trop préoccupait à insulter encore et encore Sean Tucker.

L'équipe arriva enfin chez Lisbon et, avant même que le moteur ne soit arrêté, Jane sauta de la voiture et se rua dans l'appartement. Les autres le suivirent au pas de course.

Jane monta les marches quatre à quatre, jetant le téléphone au passage. Il pouvait entendre Lisbon hurler dans la chambre au dessus et il accéléra encore sa course. Puis soudain, le silence se fit et son cœur se serra.

Alors qu'il arrivait devant la porte de la chambre, il fut bousculé par un homme mais n'eu pas le temps de le rattraper. Il se retrouva au sol et se cogna la tête contre le mur dans sa chute. Jane se releva tant bien que mal et entra dans la chambre, les jambes tremblantes à l'idée de ce qu'il allait y découvrir. Et là, son cœur sembla s'arrêter devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Van Pelt arriva derrière Jane rapidement.

.

"_ Jane?" Appela-t-elle.

.

Mais Jane ne lui répondit pas. Elle avança alors d'un pas dans la pièce et ne pu retenir un cri d'horreur. Tous le monde accouru et tous se figèrent.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	8. Tout est fini

Mille pardon pour le retard de poste, je me suis un peu trop laissé aller pendant mon arrêt maladie, autant dire que je n'ai rien fait. Je vous poste donc ce nouveau chapitre qui est le dernier, enfin sauf si vous voulez un épilogue, dans ce cas je vous en ferais un. Encore merci à **Sarah** et **Janeandteresa**.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Tout est fini<strong>

* * *

><p>Plus personne ne bougeait devant la chambre de Lisbon. Grace avait recouvert sa bouche de ses mains et avait les yeux fermés face à ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter ça, c'était trop pour elle. Cho et Rigsby ne bougeaient pas plus qu'elle, encore pétrifiés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir.<p>

Jane ne pouvait pas faire un pas de plus, il ne pouvait pas non plus détacher son regard de ce qu'il avait devant lui. "Pas ça, pas encore, pas encore." pensa-t-il.

Là, devant lui, dans la chambre de Lisbon se trouvait la jeune femme sur le lit, son corps recouvert par un autre, celui de Tucker. Tout les deux étaient inconscients et Jane envisagea le pire. Une main dépassait sur le coté du lit et du sang en coulait lentement, goute à goute, laissant une marque sur la moquette autrefois si belle et propre. La main appartenait à Lisbon et Jane cru que son cœur allait cesser de battre en voyant la femme qu'il aimait, celle qu'il venait de retrouver après des mois de séparation affective, ainsi.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et avança un peu plus dans la pièce, comme au ralentit tandis que Grace restait à la porte. La jeune rousse ne pouvait pas avancer, elle ne parvenait pas à calmer les tremblements qui avaient prit possession de son corps. Les deux autres agents ne bougeaient pas non plus. Ils savaient ce qui se trouvait devant eux et ne voulait pas interrompre Jane, aussi difficile que cela était, ils devaient le laisser agir lui-même.

Le mentaliste arriva au lit et, d'une main tremblante, il repoussa le corps de Tucker qui glissa au sol lourdement. L'homme était mort, un couteau plantait dans le ventre. Mais Jane n'y prêta pas plus attention, la seule chose qui comptait pour lui était Lisbon, Sa Lisbon. Elle était dévêtue et ne portait plus que ses sous vêtements qui étaient à présent tachés de sang. Le liquide rouge recouvrait la totalité de son ventre et Jane chercha des yeux une quelconque blessure. Il se pencha ensuite lentement vers elle, peu certain de ce qu'il faisait. Et là, son cœur sembla repartir de nouveau. Il aperçu une légère respiration et il attrapa le visage de la jeune femme.

.

"_ Teresa?" Appela-t-il doucement. "Tu m'entends?"

"_ Pa… Patrick…" souffla Lisbon en ouvrant lentement les yeux.

"_ Je suis là Teresa," lui souffla-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

.

Des larmes de bonheur coulèrent sur les joues du mentaliste qui avait encore du mal à y croire. Elle n'était pas morte, elle était encore là, avec lui, dans ses bras. Elle avait une fois de plus souffert, il n'avait pas été là pour l'aider, mais elle était bien en vie et à cet instant c'était la seule chose qui comptait pour lui.

Lentement, Jane se redressa, Lisbon toujours dans ses bras et la porta hors de la chambre, loin de ce lieu synonyme de temps de douleurs. Il avait prit soin de l'envelopper dans le drap et il passa à coté de ses collègues qui s'écartèrent pour le laisser sortir puis descendit l'escalier.

Au loin résonnait la sirène de l'ambulance et, le temps qu'il arrive en bas, les secouristes entraient dans l'appartement.

Jane déposa Lisbon sur le brancard et voulu s'écarter pour laisser les médecins la prendre en charge, mais la main de la jeune femme s'accrocha à lui.

.

"_ Reste," souffla-t-elle.

.

Jane leva un regard interrogateur vers l'un des secouristes qui inclina simplement la tête pour l'autoriser à rester. Alors il se réinstalla prés d'elle, laissant les autres faire leur travail. Mais la vu de ce corps recouvert de marques lui amena les larmes aux yeux. Il s'en voulu encore plus de ne pas avoir était là pour empêcher ça alors qu'il lui avait promit de ne jamais plus laisser personne lui faire du mal. Il avait faillit à sa promesse, il avait laissé Tucker s'en prendre de nouveau à elle et il ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Le blond passait sa main dans la chevelure de Lisbon, la rassurant, lui indiquant qu'il resterait avec elle, qu'il ne la laisserait plus. Lisbon ne pleurait plus, elle n'avait plus de larmes à verser. Un fin sourire avait fait place aux grimaces et elle ne lâchait plus Jane des yeux, la peur de le voir partir de nouveau surement.

Une fois l'examen effectuait, les secouristes emmenèrent Lisbon avec eux dans l'ambulance pour la conduire à l'hôpital. Même si elle n'avait rien de sérieux, ils voulaient quand même qu'elle soit vue par un médecin pour confirmation. Et une fois de plus, Jane accompagna Lisbon, refusant de la lâcher ou d'être loin d'elle. La peur de la voir mourir aujourd'hui ne le quittait plus et il ne voulait surtout pas être séparé d'elle.

Il s'installa dans un coin de l'ambulance, tenant toujours la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne, et ne la quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à l'hôpital.

**- o -**

Pendant que Jane et Lisbon était en route pour l'hôpital, Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt s'occupèrent de ramener au CBI l'homme qui avait prit la fuite, celui qui avait bousculait Jane alors qu'il arrivait dans la chambre de Lisbon. Cet homme était un des complices de Tucker, un de ceux qui étaient présent lorsque leur patronne avait était enlevé.

Bien que la colère fût bien présente en eux, ils étaient avant tout des flics et de ce fait, ils ne se laissèrent pas animer par un quelconque esprit de vengeance. Ils ramenèrent l'homme comme s'il s'agissait de n'importe quel suspect dans une affaire d'agression.

Une fois au CBI, Cho se chargea de l'interrogatoire et là, il découvrit enfin le lourd secret que cachait sa patronne, ce secret si terrible qu'elle n'en avait jamais parlé. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle avait été si distante avec l'équipe ces derniers mois, pourquoi elle ne souriait plus, pourquoi elle s'enfermait des heures entières dans son bureau sans parler à personne.

Il comprenait aussi pourquoi Jane avait voulu partir, la culpabilité d'avoir été indirectement responsable de ça. Mais il savait qu'il n'y était pour rien, qu'il n'avait pas voulu que cela lui arrive. Il savait que Jane ne voyait pas les choses comme ça, qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce par quoi était passé la jeune femme, mais avec l'aide de ses collègues, peut-etre qu'il pourrait se pardonner. En attendant, Tucker était mort, sin complice était en garde à vue et Lisbon était sauve à l'hôpital.

.

"_ Alors?" demanda Rigsby lorsque Cho ressortit de la salle d'interrogatoire.

"_ Il était venu pour veiller à ce que Tucker puisse finir ce qu'il avait commencé," répondit simplement l'asiatique.

"_ Et c'est quoi?" S'enquit Van Pelt.

.

Cho hésita un moment, il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de leur dire, d'avouer le secret de Lisbon, mais d'un autre coté, ils étaient une équipe et la jeune femme aurait besoin d'eux pour oublier.

.

"_ Lorsque Lisbon s'est faite enlever par Tucker," commença-t-il, "il a tenté de la violer."

.

A ces mots, Rigsby serra les poings tandis que Van Pelt se mit une main sur la bouche pour cacher son cri de surprise. Ils comprirent à leur tour le pourquoi des réactions de leur patronne.

.

"_ Tu crois qu'elle va s'en remettre?"

"_ Je ne sais pas Rigsby, mais elle va avoir besoin de nous pour oublier."

"_ On devrait peut-etre les rejoindre à l'hôpital?" proposa Van Pelt pour ne plus penser à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

"_ Bonne idée," approuva Rigsby.

.

Les trois agents prirent donc leurs affaires et quittèrent les bureaux du CBI pour se rendre au chevet de leur patronne.

**- o -**

Jane était assit sur u fauteuil inconfortable, tenant la main de Lisbon, endormit dans le lit prés de lui. Apres la visite du médecin, on lui avait donné un sédatif afin qu'elle se repose un peu, le trop plein d'émotions l'avait beaucoup affectait. Le mentaliste avait encore du mal à se pardonner de ne pas avoir était présent pour elle lorsqu'elle en avait besoin et il se rappela les pensées qu'il avait eu peu de temps plus tôt. Il s'était dit qu'il valait mieux pour Lisbon qu'il disparaisse de sa vie, qu'il parte loin d'elle pour ne plus qu'elle souffre. Mais c'était justement lorsqu'il n'avait pas été avec elle qu'elle avait le plus souffert.

Il avait eu tort, il ne devait pas la quitter, il ne devait pas s'éloigner d'elle. Il l'aimait trop pour partir une nouvelle fois, il avait trop besoin d'elle dans sa vie et maintenant elle allait avoir encore plus besoin de lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sombre dans la même dépression que des mois plus tôt après son enlèvement. Il serait là pour elle, toujours.

Des mouvements de mains le tirèrent de ses pensées et Jane releva les yeux pour voir Lisbon, le fixant.

.

"_ Patrick," souffla Lisbon, un léger sourire sur le visage.

"_ Salut ma belle," lui répondit Jane en se redressant pour venir poser un tendre baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme.

.

Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha, Lisbon eu un mouvement de recul qui le laissa triste. Il s'en était douté, il savait que cela risquait d'arriver encore, comme la première fois. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas, c'était normal, elle avait une certaine crainte envers les hommes, mais il arriverait à lui faire oublier, à aller de l'avant.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Lisbon alors que Jane se réinstallait sur le fauteuil.

.

"_ Patrick, je… je suis désolée," sanglota-t-elle.

"_ Ne pleure pas Teresa," supplia Jane, "ça va aller Teresa, tout ça est fini à présent."

"_ Je n'arrive même pas à te laisser m'embrasser," pleura un peu plus la jeune femme.

"_ Ça passera avec le temps, il ne faut pas t'en vouloir pour ça."

.

Jane caressait la main de Lisbon, tentant de la calmer par ce simple geste et la jeune femme finie par cesser de pleurer. Elle releva la main vers le visage de Jane et lui caressa la joue. Elle avait besoin de lui, de sa présence à ses cotés, de son optimisme. Elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas, qu'il serait toujours là avec elle, quoi qu'il arrive.

La jeune femme se redressa et attira Jane à elle, l'obligeant à s'installer sur le lit avec elle. D'abord hésitant, le consultant se laissa finalement faire et prit place prés d'elle, la serrant délicatement dans ses bras. Lisbon posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Elle était bien, elle était en sécurité et elle savait qu'elle ne serait plus jamais seule. Elle mettrait du temps avant d'oublier, de se remettre complètement, mais avec l'aide de Jane et de ses collègues, car elle avait décidé de leur avouer son secret, elle parviendrait à surmonter tout ça.

.

.

.

**TBC…**


	9. Epilogue

Salut à tous, me revoilà, enfin, avec l'épilogue de ma fic. Je suis désolée d'avoir tant tardé et j'espère que cette fin vous plaira.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, et merci pour votre patience.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

* * *

><p>Jane et Lisbon vivaient ensemble depuis maintenant presqu'un an. Et les choses se passaient plutôt bien. Ils avaient bien entendu des disputes, comme tous les couples, mains parvenaient toujours à se pardonner les mots dits un peu trop vite. Ils avaient déjà bien assez souffert de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ces derniers mois et avaient besoin l'un de l'autre plus qu'ils ne le pensaient.<p>

Leur relation avait beaucoup évoluée et Lisbon était à présent enceinte sept mois. Elle n'avait jamais pensé avoir des enfants, elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Mais Jane avait su trouver les bons mots, ceux qu'il fallait pour qu'elle croie en elle et en lui. Elle savait qu'il voulait des enfants, il les avait toujours aimés et elle pouvait voir la tristesse dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle le lui refusait. Elle n'aimait pas le voir triste, elle se sentait responsable de ça et ne voulait qu'une chose, lui redonner le sourire. Alors elle avait fini par lui céder et à présent elle était enceinte.

Elle avait bien du admettre que la maternité n'était pas si terrifiante et Jane était le compagnon parfait. Il était toujours là pour lui apporter ce qu'elle réclamait, même en plein milieu de la nuit. Il était parfait et elle ne regrettait en rien son choix. Elle aimait cet enfant, elle l'aimait autant qu'elle aimait Jane. Elle aimait fonder une famille avec lui, vivre enfin ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu dans son enfance. Elle était heureuse, vraiment heureuse.

Mais un soir, en rentrant à la maison, les choses changèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne puisse rien y faire. Lisbon rentra seule ce soir là, Jane étant allé boire un verre avec Cho et Rigsby, Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, à la plus grande joie de la jeune femme qui était heureuse qu'il commence enfin à vivre pour de bon. Elle l'avait plus d'une fois incité à sortir, à voir du monde et enfin il l'écoutait. Mais ce soir, à ce moment précis, elle aurait voulu qu'il soit là avec elle, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il la serre fort et qu'il lui dise que tout irait bien.

La jeune femme ressentit une douleur dans le ventre, une douleur qui la plia en deux et elle se laissa tomber au sol. Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre et grimaça puis gémis tant sa souffrance était grande. Elle tenta de sortir son téléphone de sa poche, mais ni parvint pas. Elle sentit un liquide chaud lui couler entre les jambes et elle su ce qui lui arrivait. Elle s'adossa de son mieux au mur et ferma les yeux.

" Patrick, rentre à la maison," supplia-t-elle à voix haute. " Je t'en pris, rentre à la maison."

Et comme si ses prières avaient été entendues, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Jane apparut, un sourire sur le visage. Mais lorsqu'il la vit sur le sol, il le perdit et accourra auprès d'elle.

" Teresa, qu'est-ce que tu as?" S'inquiéta-t-il.

" Le bébé Patrick, le bébé arrive," lui répondit-elle entre deux gémissements.

" Mais c'est trop tôt, tu ne peux pas accoucher maintenant," s'affola-t-il.

" Je saigne Patrick, je vais perdre le bébé."

" Non, ça va aller, je vais appeler une ambulance et tout ira bien, je te le promets."

Lisbon acquiesça, fermant les yeux un instant alors qu'une nouvelle douleur la foudroyait. Elle voulait le croire, elle voulait qu'il ait raison, que leur bébé ne risquait rien, qu'il irait bien. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur de le perdre, elle savait qu'il était bien trop tôt pour qu'il vienne au monde et tout ce sang ne faisait rien pour la rassurer.

Jane sortit son téléphone et appela une ambulance avant de reporter son attention sur sa compagne. Il lui prit la main, la serra un peu pour lui montrer qu'il était là, que tout irait bien, qu'il ne la laisserait pas. Lui aussi avait peur, il avait peur de perdre Lisbon, il avait peur de perdre leur enfant, mais il ne devait surtout pas le lui montrer. Il savait que si elle voyait, ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de peur, alors elle s'affolerait et elle avait beaucoup plus besoin de se calmer.

Ils entendirent la sirène de l'ambulance et Jane sourit à Lisbon qui tenta de le lui rendre mais échoua. Une nouvelle douleur l'emporta et elle perdit connaissance. Ensuite tout ce passa très vite, les secouristes l'installèrent sur une civière et l'emmenèrent dans l'ambulance. Ils autorisèrent Jane à monter avec eux et partirent en trombe à l'hôpital où une équipe était déjà en place pour prendre le relai.

**- o -**

Jane faisait les cent pas dans le couloir, Lisbon était au bloc et les médecins lui en avaient refusé l'accès. Il ne supportait pas cette attente, il ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir, il voulait la voir, la prendre dans ses bras, la sentir contre lui. Ses collègues l'avaient rejoint mais même eux n'avaient pas réussis à le calmer. Alors ils attendaient, assis sur des chaises, priant pour que tout se passe bien.

Un médecin arriva finalement et vint directement vers Jane qui se crispa, apeurait par ce qu'il allait entendre. Il s'attendait au pire, mais refusait de trop y penser.

" Monsieur Jane?" Questionna l'homme.

" C'est moi," répondit-il. "Comment va-t-elle docteur? Et mon bébé?"

" Elle va bien, ainsi que votre enfant."

" Alors… pourquoi elle a perdu du sang? Que s'est-il passé?"

" C'est le résultat de son agression d'il y a quelques mois, elle avait été prévenu que cela risquait d'arriver, qu'une grossesse était dangereuse. Je pense qu'elle ne vous a rien dit pour ne pas vous faire peur, d'après ce que j'ai compris vous vouliez vraiment un enfant et elle a voulu vous faire ce plaisir."

" Alors c'est de ma faute," gémit Jane en prenant place sur une chaise derrière lui.

" Non, ce n'est pas de votre faute," le rassura le médecin. "Mais sachez juste qu'elle ne pourra plus avoir d'enfant, je suis désolé."

" Je ne lui demanderais pas, je suis heureux d'en avoir un, et de l'avoir elle," sourit Jane entre ses larmes.

Un peu plus loin, Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt se sourirent, heureux d'entendre de bonnes nouvelles. Lisbon allait bien, le bébé allait bien et c'était le plus important. Maintenant ils n'attendaient qu'une chose, pouvoir aller la voir, ainsi que le bébé.

Le médecin leur indiqua la chambre de la maman et précisa que le bébé, un petit garçon, se trouvait en couveuse et qu'il devrait y rester jusqu'à ce qu'il grandisse un peu. Cela pouvait prendre du temps, mais ses jours n'étaient pas en danger.

Jane se leva, remercia l'homme et se précipita dans la chambre de Lisbon, impatient de la voir et de la prendre dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il la trouva endormit dans son lit et décida de ne pas la réveiller. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil et attendit sagement qu'elle ouvre les yeux, ce qui ne tarda pas. Il lui sourit, lui prit la main sur laquelle il déposa un baiser et elle lui rendit son sourire.

" Comment va le bébé?" S'inquiéta-t-elle.

" Il va bien, c'est un petit garçon," lui répondit Jane.

" Un garçon, nous avons un fils," pleura la nouvelle maman.

Jane se leva et la serra contre lui, ne supportant pas de la voir pleurer. Il lui passa une main réconfortante dans le dos et les pleurs se calmèrent peu à peu. Puis, Lisbon demanda à voir son fils, leur fils. Une infirmière l'aida donc à s'installer dans une chaise roulante et conduisit les parents voir leur petit bébé.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, observant leur enfant dormir, des tuyaux un peu partout pour l'aider à respirer, mais il allait bien, et ils étaient heureux.

" Je suis désolée Patrick," souffla Lisbon.

" Pourquoi?"

" J'ai mis la vie ne notre enfant en danger, il aurait pu mourir par ma faute."

" Teresa, tu n'y es pour rien, et il va bien, toi aussi, c'est tout ce qui m'importe," lui dit-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

" Mais… je ne pourrais plus en avoir d'autres, je…"

" Ce n'est pas le plus important. Je vous ais, toi et notre fils, je ne veux rien de plus. J'ai une famille et c'est tout ce qui compte."

" Merci," lui souffla-t-elle.

" Il faudrait peut-être lui trouver un nom," dit-il alors. "Tu as une idée?"

" Michael," suggéra-t-elle.

" C'est parfait, Michael Lisbon Jane."

Les parents se sourirent, heureux comme ils ne l'avaient pas été depuis bien longtemps. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, sous les regards des infirmières qui étaient attendris. Puis, l'équipe fut autorisée à venir voir Michael et ils tombèrent immédiatement sous le charme de ce petit bout de choux tout blond aux yeux verts. Un parfait mélange de son papa et de sa maman.

La vie leur accordait enfin un peu de repos. Ils étaient ensemble, ils étaient parents et plus rien ne pourrait les atteindre désormais. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir vivre heureux. Et même si tout n'était pas parfait, même s'ils se disputaient encore parfois, ils savaient apprécier cette seconde chance qui leur avait été accordée.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
